The Eighth Sage
by Sir Aaron
Summary: Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow, Spirit, Light, and Time. Those were the titles of the Seven Sages. But what if there were more than seven? This is the story of the Sage of Winds. Rated for safety.


Chapter One- Out of the Norm

"Get a move on, boy! Breakfast waits for no man!" came the shout from the house. Roy rolled his eyes as he thought to himself, 'Breakfast could wait for one who isn't hungry.' He sheathed his knife and hid the small flute he had been carving in a nook in the apple tree he had been perched on. He then nimbly leaped from the tree and jogged inside to stop the incessant calls of his parents.

Roy was pretty close to average in the land of Hyrule for a seventeen-year-old boy. He had long, straight, black hair that fell past his shoulders. Dark blue eyes complimented this as well as made him look very mysterious. But in fact, he wasn't at all. Roy was always honest, polite, and outgoing to an extent.

He was built with an average frame. Not to wiry like Ms. O'Leary the librarian, not too chunky like the baker, Mr. Portston. He was also a decent height for his age, six feet and one inch.

"Well, what took you so long?" his mother asked as he took his place at the table. "Just putting my things away like you tell me to, mother," Roy answered, silencing her from further complaints. "Don't know what you'd have to put away with all the wood carving and other nature stuff you do."

"I like it," his older sister, Emma said, giving her brother an uplifting look, "It's a good way to connect with the world we live in." Emma was always good at that. Whenever you needed a good word on your side, she was always there, no favors asked. And it always changed his dad's mind when his daughter chipped in.

"I guess that's true. Well, let's say grace so we can eat," his dad said. Then he looked at Roy, "Will you do the honors, boy?" Roy nodded. Inside, he was a little glad to be doing something for his family that wasn't manual labor.

"Great goddesses, we thank you for the meal you have graciously supplied us. Please have it grant us strength to make your kingdom more and more beautiful every day. Amen."

"Amen," everyone said after the prayer was finished. "That was nice," his father remarked, "Short and to the point." "Thank you," Roy replied with a smile. It wasn't every day that he received a compliment from his dad.

"Is it still summer vacation?" his mother asked, somewhat disrupting the moment, "Every year, they make it longer and longer, I tell you." "Just the same as last year, mom. Two months," Roy replied as he dished himself a few pancakes, "Please pass the syrup."

----------

'Finally finished,' Roy thought as he examined his flute. It obviously wasn't that great in quality, but it was pretty good for a teenager with a knife.

Roy lifted his wooden creation to his lips, and began to play random notes. Surprisingly, it was very nice-sounding. Each note was exactly on pitch and had a smooth, mellow tone. Even if it didn't look world class, it sounded like it.

"Hey you, could you help me out a little?" he suddenly heard someone shout in his direction. When he glanced over his shoulder, he could hardly believe what he saw. There stood a young man, likely around the same age he was, dressed in all green trying to fend off three black-skinned cretins with shrewd swords.

Without even thinking as to why he should help him, Roy leapt off the apple tree and ran to aid this unfortunate and rather odd-looking man.

As he ran, Roy unsheathed his knife. Taking careful aim, he threw it at the monster nearest him. Roy, having slightly practiced with knife throwing, was pretty good at throwing knives when standing still. This however, was a stretch.

Fortunately, the knife stuck right in the place where the monster's heart would be, instantly killing it. His fighting partner, equipped with an actual sword and shield, defeated two others easily.

"Thanks for the help, man," the green-clad warrior said, trying to catch his breath, "Got myself into kind of a situation there. I'm Link." "Roy," Roy said, extending his hand, which Link shook, still slightly trying to get his breath back.

"Glad to make the acquaintance."

----------

Well, that's the end of chapter one. Yeah, it was short, but expect chapters to come quickly. Trust me, action will pick up in the next few chapters. Consider this a kind of introduction.


End file.
